Helenas
by Rosicleide
Summary: "Aos olhos de um jovem, o que são a riqueza, o poder, a coragem e a sabedoria comparados ao amor de uma bela mulher? " - One-shot


**Nome:** Helenas  
**Autor:** Rosicleide  
**Tipo:** One-shot.  
**Gênero:** Tragedy/Romance  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Personagens:** Fundadores de Hogwarts e BarãoSangrento/HelenaRavenclaw  
**Mitologia:** Grega  
**Mito:** Início da Guerra de Troia

**N.A.: **Fic escrita para o I Challenge da Mitologia do Marauder's Map. Ah, que história louca essa que eu escrevi! Vamos por diversão e seja o que Zeus quiser -q.

* * *

Helenas

- Ah, Rowena, você não sabe como fico triste em vê-la nesse estado!

De fato, Helga Hufflepuff parecia totalmente abalada ao segurar a mão de sua amiga Rowena Ravenclaw, pálida e de dedos finos e magros, entre as suas, pequenas e gorduchas. Seu coração doía ao ver a amiga presa à cama, consumida pela doença, apenas uma sombra de sua antiga vivacidade. Seus cabelos longos e brilhantes se grudavam ao rosto úmido pela febre, seus lábios estavam ressecados e seu corpo estava frágil. No todo, uma aparência alarmante, só quebrada por seus olhos, ainda perspicazes e inteligentes.

- Não há razões para se preocupar, Helga. A morte - Helga franziu o cenho ao ouvir isso, mostrando sua reprovação - só perturba os pobres de espírito, o que não é meu caso. Um dia ela sempre chega, de uma maneira ou de outra. Para mim, ela será até uma benção, já que com certeza ela virá quando eu já tiver perdido o controle de minha sabedoria. Não sei o que eu seria sem meu raciocínio, Helga! É como sempre te falo, a inteligência é o dom que temos de mais precioso, sem _ela_ é que não somos nada!

- Ah, já que você pensa dessa forma! - Helga suspirou, preferindo não argumentar. Suas discussões com Rowena, Godric e Salazar sobre essa questão a cansavam imensamente, e não tinha ânimos para começar uma agora. Ao contrário dos outros, acreditava que ser uma boa pessoa não necessariamente significa ser corajoso ou inteligente. Lealdade, sinceridade e paciência são sentimentos muito mais legítimos. Salazar, principalmente, lhe dava nos nervos com seu papo de "sangue puro". Desde que se tenha um bom caráter sua linhagem não é importante!

Alguns minutos se passaram sem que nenhuma das duas falasse, enquanto Helga remoia sua irritação com Salazar. Até que Rowena falou:

- Você soube que mandei buscarem Helena para mim. - não era uma pergunta.

- Soube. - ela concordou pensativa. Resolveu, por fim, expor o que estava pensando - Rowena, você age como se fosse morrer a qualquer momento! Me parece, sinceramente, que você desistiu de lutar! Você organiza sua vida como se ela estivesse, indiscutivelmente, em seus últimos dias; isso só incentiva a morte a bater em sua porta! - Helga terminou, zangada.

- Helga, se você estivesse em minha situação, saberia que não há mais solução para o meu caso. Sinto minha visão enevoada e meu raciocínio demorando para funcionar. Já te disse...

- Rowena, quem você mandou procurar Helena? - Helga cortou, tentando evitar os desentendimentos. Não era bom discutir com uma pessoa doente, aliás.

- O Barão ficou muito satisfeito em trazer Helena até mim para que posso vê-la, pela última vez.

Helga abriu a boca em descrédito. Não era possível que alguém tão inteligente quanto Rowena pudesse ter cometido tal erro. Ela falou educadamente:

- Mas o Barão, minha amiga? Não quero ser má com o pobre jovem, mas desde que a primeira vez que o vi percebi que ele tinha péssimas maneiras, um tipo de pessoa que eu nunca estreitaria laços de amizade e confiança! Não é possível que não saiba a personalidade do Barão, Rowena, você estava presente naquele jantar!

Ela apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

Levada pela agitação, Helga começou a falar sem pausas, mexendo as mãos de modo afobado.

- Ora, era um belíssimo banquete no salão principal do castelo. Eu estava sentada ao seu lado e Salazar e Godric a nossa frente, dou outro lado da mesa; sentávamos na ponta, como sempre, e os alunos nas várias cadeiras restantes. O Barão estava bem próximo de nós.

"Era um moço jovem e bonito, que acabara de perder o pai e herdar o título de nobreza. Mas ao contrário ter pena do rapaz, tudo que senti foi uma forte antipatia. Era notável que se esforçava imensamente para nos agradar; seus gestos e sua conversa não transpareciam nem um pingo de sinceridade! Na verdade, parecia que tinha vontade de empinar o nariz e dizer: _'Eu, um barão, superior a esses meros professores, tendo que comparecer a esse inútil jantar para poder estudar no colégio!'"_.

"Ah, pareço uma megera falando tão mal do rapaz. Ele deve ter suas qualidades, mas seus modos no dia me irritaram de verdade! Era tão indigno de ser meu aluno!"

- Oh, sim, o jantar em que se decidia em que casa o pequeno Barão iria estudar... - Rowena comentou impassível.

Helga assentiu.

- Ainda tentando ser simpático, perguntei amigavelmente: _'Barão, o que você mais deseja conquistar em sua vida? Isso é a primeira coisa que devemos saber para podermos selecioná-lo em Hogwarts.' _E ele retrucou: _'Porque não dizem até onde cada um pode me levar? Assim poderei escolher quem melhor se adapta aos meus objetivos.'_ Eu, você e Godric trocamos olhares assustados, mas Salazar tinha sorrido, como se gostasse do atrevimento do rapaz!

"Disse-lhe, totalmente ofendida: _'Em minha casa, pelo menos, você não conseguirá nada, rapazinho!' _Ele me estudou friamente e se virou em sua direção como se não desse a mínima importância! Sujeitinho mais petulante!"

"Em seguida, vocês deram suas respostas. Você disse: '_Aprenderá a aprimorar sua inteligência, usando a lógica para ultrapassar seus obstáculos.' _Foi a vez de Godric: _'Bravura e ousadia são os mandamentos de minha casa. Considero que tais qualidades podem ultrapassar qualquer barreira e levar uma pessoa a lugares muito distantes.' _E por último, Salazar: _'Os que estudam em minha casa se tornam pessoas de sucesso, conquistam fortuna e poder.'_"

"Ah, como o Barão foi tão facilmente influenciado pelas palavras de Salazar, eram como um doce veneno soprado suave em seu ouvido! Seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu, dando a entender claramente qual oferta tinha lhe agradado."

"Entende o que eu digo, Rowena? Como você pode confiar no Barão para ir procurar sua filha, ou mesmo em qualquer coisa? Diante de várias ofertas honrosas, como a sabedoria e a coragem, ele optou pela menos nobre de todas, a riqueza e o poder! Como considera o Barão uma boa pessoa?"

Rowena suspirou pesadamente. Seu rosto parecia cansado e Helga logo se arrependeu de ter feito um discurso tão acusador.

- Helga, eu nunca disse que considero o Barão uma boa pessoa, apenas o mais indicado a procurar minha filha. Você se lembra, nesse mesmo jantar, quem entrou no salão principal logo após o fim da refeição? Minha filha, Helena Ravenclaw. O olhar do Barão pousou em Helena e não trocou de lugar por toda aquela noite; e também em todas as noites que se seguiram. Ele sorria tentando chamar sua atenção, um sorriso tão terno, muito mais intenso do que o sorriso dado para Salazar. Naquele dia, ele ingressou na casa Slytherin apenas por conveniência, mas o que de fato ele escolheu foi minha filha.

"Entende o que eu digo? Sei que minha filha recusou as investidas do Barão diversas vezes, do modo que ela é concentrada nos estudos. Tendo que lidar nos últimos anos com um amor reprimido, ele não desperdiçará uma chance de reencontrar Helena. Tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que seus sentimentos por minha filha são suficientes para criar a determinação inabalável de encontrá-la."

- Visto desse ângulo, faz algum sentido... - Helga falou, sem convicção. Ela não estava disposta a dar braço a torcer; algo dentro dela teimava em dizer que o Barão não era uma pessoa de fé em hipótese alguma.

Rowena deve ter percebido a insegurança da amiga, porque comentou:

- Sabe o que isso me lembra? Certa história da mitologia grega. Já dedicou algum tempo para ler sobre os antigos gregos, minha querida?

Por acaso ela já folheara um livro velho que falava sobre isso, mas como não se lembrava com clareza, pediu com um gesto que a amiga refrescasse sua memória.

- Não vou me prolongar nos acontecimentos anteriores e em detalhes... Conta-se que Atena, Hera e Afrodite disputavam um pomo de ouro, onde se lia "a mais bela". Páris, o príncipe de Tróia que na época era criado como um pastor, foi chamado para resolver a briga. Tentando conquistar o jovem, Atena lhe ofereceu coragem na batalha e sabedoria; Hera garantiu riqueza e poder. Já Afrodite lhe prometeu o amor da mulher mais bela do mundo, e foi essa a oferta que Páris aceitou.

"E qualquer homem que se visse nessa situação não teria feito a mesma coisa? Aos olhos de um jovem, o que são a riqueza, o poder, a coragem e a sabedoria comparados ao amor de uma bela mulher? Garanto que essas carreiras que você colocou como "honrosas" são jogadas na sombra pelo brilho que o amor exerce. Ambos, Páris e o Barão, com alguns séculos separando as histórias, tiveram as mesmas opções "mais honrosas" para escolher, mas preferiram se entregar à felicidade duvidosa e temporária que o amor oferece."

- Resumindo, um sujeito muito idiota foi esse Páris, e por tabela é o Barão, não? - Helga brincou. Já era tarde e ela queria encerrar aquela discussão sem sentido e inquietante.

Rowena meneou a cabeça decepcionada.

-x-

Helga Hufflepuff leu com os olhos embaçados de lágrimas os nomes escritos nas duas sepulturas: Rowena Ravenclaw e, abaixo, Helena Ravenclaw. Mais além, olhando por entre as pontas de cruzes desgastadas pelo tempo, ela viu uma ou duas pessoas ao lado do túmulo onde o Barão acabara de ser enterrado.

Rowena morreu menos de uma semana depois que a notícia sobre a morte de sua filha e o do Barão chegaram a Hogwarts. Havia se entregado à tristeza e ao desapontamento, dando permissão para que a doença dominasse de vez seu corpo.

- Ah, minha pobre Rowena. Você não percebeu o quanto estava errada? - Helga falou em voz alta, desesperada.

- O que Rowena fez, Helga? - ela se virou e viu Godric Griffindor se aproximando.

- Godric - ela falou suavemente, grata que o amigo tivesse aparecido. - Rowena ignorou a Guerra de Troia.

Godric levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso. Helga riu, uma risada tensa e um pouco assustadora.

- Rowena há um tempo atrás comparou o Barão a Páris, o rei de Tróia, já ouviu falar sobre a lenda? - Godric fez que "sim" com a cabeça lentamente - Ambos não pensaram duas vezes ao optar pelo amor da mais bela mulher do mundo em vez de outras opções mais corretas, como a sabedoria, a coragem e a inteligência. E nas duas vezes essas atitudes não prosperaram e só geraram tristeza e aflição.

"Páris raptou Helena - que já era casada com o rei de Esparta, Menelau - e gerou uma das maiores guerra da Antiguidade, a Guerra de Tróia, onde milhões perderam suas vidas. No final, os espartanos vencem e Helena é mandada de volta a seu marido! Se nada de bom resultou das escolhas de Páris, nada de bom poderia vir da escolha do Barão; isso que Rowena não percebeu, e ainda por cima incentivou o Barão em sua loucura!"

"Agora estamos aqui, chorando pela morte dos três, algo que poderia ter sido evitado tão facilmente... É simplesmente desesperador, Godric! E Rowena era uma mulher tão inteligente, tão astuta!"

Godric se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro de Helga amigavelmente.

- Muitas pessoas já erraram a respeito de um sonserino. - ele pausou, seus olhos vagos perdidos em memórias - O melhor a fazer é se conformar e enfrentar essa situação com coragem, da melhor forma possível.

Helga mal ouviu o que Godric falou, pois uma ideia havia surgido em sua mente. Um pouco tola, ela tinha que admitir.

- Parece até que Hera e Atena aplicaram suas maldições duas vezes, como que para reforçar seu desagrado pelas pessoas que não gostam de seus presentes...

As nuvens esconderam o sol e uma sombra cobriu tudo e todos misteriosamente.

* * *

**N.A.: **Tentei deixar a personalidade dos fundadores o mais certa possível, espero que tenha feito um bom trabalho. É isso.  
Bjs, Rosicleide (:


End file.
